Heartache
by AlyDarkAngelYanna
Summary: She should've known. She shouldn't have believed in any of it. And yet she did, foolish as she was. And now, there's this searing pain in her heart that she didn't know how to stop. FemNaruSasu FemNaruGaara
1. Chapter 1: Prologue - Heartache

**AN: Here's another story. I found this on my computer so I decided to post it. Let me know what you think ne?**

* * *

Heartache

She looked at the car as it disappeared in a cloud of dust, and knew that things would never be the same again. There she stood inside her house, no their house, watching the vehicle as it moved away from her, in it was the man she loved and with him was her heart. When the car was a mere dot on the horizon, she let herself go. She broke down, let her emotions flow into her tears as her mind was flooded with memories of him.

She remembered the days when they were still in the early stages of their relationship; merely holding hands or stealing a kiss or two from the other. Anyone that knew them would not, could not, deny that they were in love. She thought of the days when he would surprise her with lunch at work, sometimes even dinner if she was on overtime. They were comfortable enough with each other to sleep on the same bed but, they never took it farther than that, at least, not until they were married.

She slumped down on the floor, her eyes glistening with tears as she looked at their house, no not anymore. It was only her house now. It had been a home to a happy couple but now it's just a house, nothing more. She looked around and even in the dark she could see the smiling faces of the couple in the picture frames. One particular picture caught her eyes; it was their wedding photo. The woman whose golden hair was pulled up in a bun was looking up at the man with crystal blue eyes that shone with love. Her face radiated with the joy of finally being joined, united, with the man she loves. Her beautiful smile lit up her face as she looked at her man. The man was looking down at the woman with deep black eyes, his lips turned up into a graceful smile that heightened his handsome face. He too, was happy to be promised to the one he loves.

She remembered that day, as if it was yesterday. It was the day she became Mrs. Narumi Uchiha. She was also reminded of what she and her husband Sasuke had been doing at the time the photo was taken. They were in the middle of the dance floor, swaying to the gentle music; their bodies flush against each other as they moved to the soothing sound. They didn't speak and yet their eyes conveyed their love for their partner in a language of their own.

Narumi felt as if she was once again back in his arms on the dance floor wearing her white gown while he was wearing his black tux, his wild black hair splayed upon his head as it framed his handsome face. She could hear the music, the soft voices of the audience and sometimes rambunctious laughter as they celebrated the occasion. She knew that they were taking pictures but she couldn't care less. They were in their own world where only the two of them existed and she never wanted to leave. And, judging by the protective and possessive position of his arms around her waist, it was safe to assume neither did he. He bent down just as she looked up and their lips met in a passionately sweet kiss which led their audience to applaud but they never noticed.

She was broken out of her reverie when a warm nose nuzzled her side. She turned to Sasu, her golden retriever who was only four months old. She had named him Sasu as a joke but somehow it stuck. Sasu was a Valentine's present from Sasuke and it was almost uncanny how alike the master and the dog were. Sasu would be the wake up alarm for both of them in the morning and then master and dog alike would go do their 'businesses'. When Sasuke would come home from work, he would take off his shoes and Sasu would stow them away in the closet, much like what Sasuke does for Narumi when she gets home late. On weekends, the dog would be the reminder as they wait for their favorite television show then the three of them would watch together. Sasu nuzzled her stomach as if he could sense the life that was growing there. She patted his head then stood up ready to face the world.

That day, she had come home early to surprise him. June 28 – it was the day of their marriage a year ago, the same date of that fateful day. She'd cooked up his favorite food and set up the table for a candlelight dinner as she wondered how he would take the news. It was their first anniversary and she was sure that it would be a night for celebration.

When dinner was ready, she prepared herself. She took a long bath then she wore his favorite scent, jasmine, his favorite dress which was lime green with a halter top, a V-neck that shows off a generous amount of cleavage and a skirt that ends just past her knees. The bodice hugged her curves in all the right places showing her fit lifestyle. For effect, she even wore his favorite set of lingerie, just for the special occasion. Five minutes before his time of arrival and she was ready. She heard the car on the driveway and lit the candles, not bothering to turn any other light in the house. She sat at the dining table, waiting for him to come.

She heard the front door close, followed by footsteps and then things were falling from their shelves, she even heard the scratching of the furniture on the floor as if they were being pushed from their positions. A particularly loud crash sent her running to the living room, her heart pounding in her chest as she was overcome with panic. In her confusion, she turned on the light only to be blinded by it. After taking a moment to get used to the illumination of the room she looked around and what she saw rocked her to the core.

There was her husband, his hair disheveled, his shirt open, his pants pooled at his feet as he lay on the floor with a woman on top of him, a broken vase about a feet from them. The woman whose dress was off her shoulders, her skirt hitched up to her waist was straddling Sasuke as she worked on his boxers. The bright pink hair and the trademark crimson dress was enough to indicate who it was.

She was at a loss for words and yet she managed to say, "Get out!"

She high-tailed it out of there and ran to the guest room. He tried to talk to her, to explain, pounding on the door, pleading, begging, coaxing her to come out to see him but she wouldn't. She was blinded by the searing pain in her heart, the terrible sound of his voice breaking her tender heart into a million pieces. The scene she saw kept replaying in her head, shattering her heart like a crystal ball that had been dropped from the top of a ten-storey building. She stayed inside the room even as he packed, not leaving until she heard the car leave.

She stood up from the floor, dusting herself as she did so. She walked into the dining room where the candles were still lit but had melted. She blew them out and with Sasu still following her, trudged up the stairs to her room. She lay down on the cold bed and caressed her stomach. She was pregnant, he was gone. Things will never be the same again.

* * *

**AN: So tell me, do you want me to continue this? It was supposed to be a one shot but I already have an idea of what to do here. Reviews, comments and suggestions please?**

**Lots of love,  
**

**Allie :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Broken

**AN: So I told you guys that I found this recently and since you asked for it so nicely I decided to post kind of a filler chapter. **

* * *

It had been four months. Four months since that fateful day and since her heart died. It had been sixteen weeks since she discovered she was pregnant and found out that her husband of only a year had been cheating on her.

She was now six months pregnant without her ex-husband knowing. Their divorce had been finalized two months after the incident and throughout that time, she hadn't told him of her condition knowing that he wouldn't let her go if he knew.

Narumi Uzumaki was her name now. She refused to keep her ex-husband's name so now she's back to being Narumi Uzumaki, divorcee and a single mother. She knew it was unfair that he didn't know about their child but she couldn't bring herself to tell him about it. She was afraid, afraid that he might take the child away from her, afraid that he hurts the child. She wasn't thinking about her welfare but her unborn child's.

But none of that mattered anymore. She had a future to think about, a future not only for herself but her child's as well. She hadn't told anyone of her condition but she no longer had any choice. She had begun to show a few weeks ago but it was easily hidden through baggy clothes but now, it was impossible. At least, they wouldn't be able to do anything about it anymore.

In the past four months, she barely had any outside contact aside from a few phone calls from her closest friends and family who was worried about her well-being after the whole divorce issue but, other than that, nothing. Her parents had been supportive, though confused at the beginning but once they found out why she wanted a divorce they were behind her all the way, as well as her closest friends: Hinata, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari and all her other friends, some of whom knew her since high school, some since kindergarten.

She sat in her room, watching the video of their wedding. As she looked at the happy faces of the couple, she wondered what happened to their relationship, their love. She let the tears fall, not bothering to stop their downpour as she wondered what it would be like if she hadn't caught him, or if she hadn't gotten married at all. Her mind was stuck in what ifs and there was nothing she could do.

She had buried her face in the palms of her hands as she sobbed, her shoulders shaking. She didn't notice when her bedroom door opened to reveal a man. She didn't see when his striking green eyes saddened at the sight of her on the bed, her face tear-stricken, and her eyes puffy and red. She was oblivious to his presence as he raked a hand through his bloody locks before walking towards her. He sat on the bed behind her, the mattress dipping slightly from his weight, she didn't even notice. He embraced her from behind and she gave a startled yelp of surprise. She was suddenly pulled into a broad chest by a pair of strong arms. She stiffened in the man's hold until she recognized him. She didn't need to see his face to know who he was.

Gaara froze when she stiffened in his arms but his stature relaxed when she leaned her head on his shoulder and he knew she had recognized him. She'd finally calmed down but the tracks that the tears had left on her face was still visible and it hurt him to see her suffer as much as she did. He dragged her backwards until he felt his back hit the headboard. He leaned into it, his grasp on Narumi never waning, so that she was lying on his chest.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew?" Her voice came after a few moments of silence.

"You obviously didn't want anyone to know or you would've told them personally." He replied.

"How did you find out?"

"There were a lot of changes in you."

"But, you didn't see me that much."

"The few times were enough to know that something's going on. You always forget that I'm a doctor." he said. _And that I know you better than you know yourself because I love you._ He thought to himself.

They stayed in silence for a long moment, both contemplating the changes that would happen in their relationship because of this revelation. Gaara was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the soft snores emitted by the woman he had come to love. He laid her down on the bed, made sure that she was comfortable before he got up and turned off the television. He walked back to the bed and covered her with the blanket then walked out of the room turning off the light as he did.

* * *

**AN: You think it's any good? Does it really have potential? Tell me ne?**

**Love lots,  
**

**Allie  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Pieces

**AN: Here's the next chapter. i don't own Naruto!**

* * *

"I'll be back as soon as I finish with my last patient," he promised the sobbing woman on the other line. "Hinata will be there in a few minutes to keep you company while I'm at work."

"Promise?" the woman asked, her lips no doubt quivering as she asked.

"Yes, I'll come back home to you soon. Enjoy the day with Hinata and you won't even notice I'm gone."

"Okay Gaara-kun!" the voice was noticeably chipper as they replied.

"Dr. Sabaku, Mr. Umino is here to see you," he looked up to look at his dark haired assistant.

"Rumi, I need to go now." He said into the phone. "I'll be home soon okay?"

"See you soon Gaara-kun!"

"Take care," he said just before he hung up. For two months he'd been living with his best friend, taking care of her as a husband should all the while trying to keep his ever-growing feelings for her a secret while he stood in for the bastard who hurt her. He'd been there for her through the mood swings and the weird cravings that had come a little late into her pregnancy. Even the hormones were affecting him and yet he didn't complain because he loved her and would do anything for her.

"Gaara, you asked to see me?" the scarred man asked as soon as he had closed the door to the redhead's office effectively breaking him from his musings.

"Hai, sit down Iruka I have much to tell you."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Narumi, are you here?"

"Hinata, I'm in the living room."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm stuck," the blonde woman pouted as her lavender-eyed friend walked into the room.

"Narumi, why haven't you told anyone about this?"

"I had no reason to, besides I can take care of myself." The stubborn woman replied.

"You're eight months pregnant and you think you can still take care of yourself?"

"I can!"

"Care to explain why Gaara has been here then?"

"It's not like I'm forcing him to stay," blue eyes narrowed slightly. "He chose to stay here."

"I never said anything like that."

"But you implied it," Narumi retorted.

"Rumi, you know I didn't mean it like that."

"I still don't know why he's here."

"Admit it, you need him here," Hinata told her. "He's been helping you through this pregnancy more than what your asshole of a husband has ever done for you."

"You shouldn't speak about your brother-in-law like that," Narumi admonished her friend.

"He's Itachi's brother I admit but he's not family. There has to be more than blood before you can call someone your family."

"Speaking of Itachi how is he?"

"He's fine. He's been stressed lately since the whole divorce issue. Fugaku wants to retract Sasuke's inheritance after what happened but he's been putting up a fuss about it."

"I don't want anyone else having trouble for what happened between us."

"You know, the only reason Sasuke was accepted back into the family was because of you right? After his whole disappearing act during his rebel stages he was unofficially disowned but was reintegrated when you two got engaged."

"I know and I was so happy for him but that wasn't my intention when I married him. I loved him."

"Did he love you?"

"Maybe not, but he did tell me that he did. I don't know."

"Anyway, since you're the only reason why he's been brought back into the family they also want to pull him out again after what he did to you."

"I'll talk to Fugaku-sama."

"Nothing you say will change his mind," Hinata told her. "Itachi has been trying to tell him that you won't appreciate what he'll do but he just doesn't listen."

"This is depressing," Natsu mumbled. "I want Gaara-kun." Bluish-black eyebrows rose but the future Uchiha matriarch said nothing.

"Let's watch a movie, maybe it'll cheer us up."

"Fine, choose one," the pregnant blonde reached for the remote as her friend rose to pick a movie.

"Uchiha was spotted out at a bar late last night. Six months after his controversial divorce with Narumi Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha is once again out in public eye." Narumi watched as her ex-husband walked out of the infamous Akatsuki bar linked arm-in-arm with the woman who had cost them their marriage. Her fingers balled up into fists as he smiled happily at the pink-haired woman whose green eyes shone with pride at being with such a handsome man. "He looked happy with his new beau Sakura Haruno. Rumor has it that Ms. Haruno was a childhood friend of the young Uchiha. He has not released any information about the divorce but it seems as if he's already moved on while his ex-wife Narumi Uzumaki has not resurfaced yet. This is Ten-ten Higurashi for your entertainment news tonight."

"Rumi..."

"I don't want to watch a movie anymore," she mumbled. "Can you help me up? I'd like to take a nap."

"Sure," Hinata was hesitant but decided to comply knowing that stress wasn't good for her friend or the child.

"Do you want me to call Gaara?"

"No, you shouldn't disturb him because of me."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Why didn't she tell anyone?"

"She was already two months pregnant when she saw Sasuke with Sakura," the redhead explained to his 'wife's' father. "She didn't want to tell Sasuke because he wouldn't have let her go if he knew."

"What about you, how did you find out?"

"I'm a doctor," he said as if it should explain everything.

"Elaborate."

"The few times I saw her I knew something was up," Gaara sighed. "They weren't visible, the signs that I saw, if you weren't looking for them." He averted his gaze, unwilling to look the man in the eyes knowing the scarred teacher already knew his reasons.

"You've been living with her for the past two months, haven't you?"

"Someone needs to take care of her and I'd rather it be me."

"You're a good man Gaara," Iruka said. "Maybe this will help her realize she was wrong about Sasuke."

"It already had. She's been berating herself for even trusting him and it's stressing her out."

"Then I guess you should be there to watch over her and make sure she doesn't do anything that might endanger her or the baby," he could read the lines. The father of the woman he loved trusted him to do right by her. "But if you're not up to the challenge then give me or Kakashi a call and we'll be there for her." And then the veiled threat comes. It almost feels like high school, the girl goes on her first date and the father 'warns' the boy. Before the teal-eyed man could answer his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Gaara, you need to come home." Hinata's voice was laced with worry as she tried not to panic while speaking.

"What happened?"

"We saw Sasuke on TV; he was with that whore coming from the Akatsuki."

"Where is she?"

"She's in her room, she hasn't spoken since," she explained.

"Is she alone?"

"I'm right outside her room but the door's closed."

"Get inside and stay there with her. I'll be home as soon as I can."

"Alright, and hurry Gaara." The woman hastily hung up and proceeded to do as told.

"Iruka..."

"I heard." The brown haired man smiled at him. "_Go home, your wife needs you."_ The older man's words were so full of meaning yet he was ignored by the rushing redhead.

"Angela, cancel all my appointments. There's been an emergency at home."

"Is everything alright Dr. Sabaku?"

"My wife's just having mood swings," he answered absent-mindedly as he walked past his secretary's desk. The clueless woman stood gaping as she stared at his receding back. _"Dr. Sabaku has a wife and she's pregnant, since when?"_

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

"Gaara I'm so glad you're here!" Hinata exclaimed in a whisper as the redhead stepped into the sleeping blonde's room.

"How long has she been asleep?"

"The poor girl tired herself out crying, she just fell asleep."

"Thank you for staying with her Hinata."

"You know I'll do anything for you and Narumi," she laid a comforting hand against the taller man's shoulder. "I guess I'll go now."

"Thanks again and tell Itachi to come visit soon."

"I will," she stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek before leaving the room, silently closing the door behind her as she did.

"Rumi, you can stop pretending now."

"Gaara-kun, why are you here?"He sighed deeply. The crystal-eyed woman only reveals her Japanese descent when she feels too many emotions all at the same time. _"Damn hormones for amplifying everything."_

"Do you want me to leave?"

"I just want to know why you stayed," she explained as the man who had taken care of her for the past two months walked towards the bed.

"Do I need a reason to take care of you?" he sat down by her side, watching her face closely as every emotion she felt at the moment made itself known to him.

"Why are you here?"

"I love you."

"No you don't," she protested weakly against the smoulder in his teal orbs, the burning passion hidden behind the jade gaze.

"Explain why I'm here then."

"You just want to, want me, because..."

"I love you." He repeated. He looked at her shocked expression, the confusion in those crystal blue pools and chuckled lightly. "It's not so impossible, you know? Forget the Uchiha, he didn't really know you."

"And you do?"

"Yes," he bent over, his lips connecting with her forehead, staying there a few more moments than necessary. "Go get some rest; I'll be here when you wake up."

"Stay with me?"

"Of course," he laid there on his side watching as her eyed drooped and she drifted off to sleep. "I love you Narumi." He kissed her cheek as he laid a hand on her bulging stomach.

"Love you too Gaara-kun," she mumbled sleepily in reply. He froze for a second, his lips breaking into a dazzling smile as her words finally registered. It may have been coming from her while sleeping, but they were still her words. It could've been her subconscious telling her something she's been denying. Either way, he wins his woman and a newborn child with her.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Itachi come back to bed."

"I'll be there in a moment love."

"Come on, you've been on your computer the whole night," Hinata complained as her husband continued to type on his laptop. "I'm sure whatever you're working on can wait."

"I'll be there soon."

"Come to bed or I won't tell you how Narumi is," she threatened smirking at the tense shoulders that met her lavender gaze. Sighing deeply, the long haired man stood from his table, closed his laptop and finally yielded to his wife's request. He crawled over to her, covering his body with hers as he captured her lips in his.

"You are evil my love," he told her as he rolled off of her and lay on his side facing his beloved.

"I just know your weakness and it happens to be my sister."

"Tell me then, how is she?"

"She's eight months pregnant," she relished in the widening of eyes she received at the information.

"Who else knows?"

"Only Gaara knows besides me," she informed him.

"Is it Sasuke's?"

"She was two months pregnant when the 'incident' happened."

"I take it he doesn't know?"

"She didn't want to tell him lest he didn't let her go. After what he and Sakura did, I really doubt she'd even talk to them."

"What's going to happen when the child comes?"

"She and Gaara are taking it day by day. They haven't made any plans yet but I have no doubt that he would take the child to protect her."

"He's always protecting her," Itachi said. "Since your high school years he's been lurking in the shadows watching over her."

"And yet he let her get married to Sasuke," she snorted.

"He thought she was happy with him and for a while she was," the current heir to the Uchiha family explained. "But Sasuke never really loved her."

"How do you know that?"

"Despite being kicked out of the family, I did watch him. I tried to tell father that what he was doing with Narumi was merely for show but he didn't believe me so he let it happen. That's why he's trying so hard to officially kick my little brother out of the clan. He feels responsible for the pain Narumi is going through."

"It's not his fault, it is Sasuke's and I'm sure Gaara already has a plan for your brother."

"You may be right. Knowing him, he would've been plotting to get back at Sasuke for what he did to Narumi. Whatever his plan is, I will help him get it done for Rumi's sake."

"Listen to you," Hinata chuckled lightly as she slid closer to her husband. "Talking about another woman when you're in bed with your own wife." She whispered as she wrapped an arm around his head, long slender fingers entangling in dark locks. "You shouldn't be thinking of anyone other than me when we're in the privacy of our room." She said, her lips a mere hairsbreadth away from his, her breath mingling with his as she spoke. He smiled lazily in return before crossing the distance between them as he moved to show her that she shouldn't be jealous because she was all he would ever want.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Kakashi, Narumi's pregnant." The silver haired university professor choked on his tea at the news.

"W-w-w-what?" he spluttered.

"She's eight months pregnant," Iruka watched as his partner's eyes widened at the realization of the father's identity.

"This is not good."

"Indeed," the scarred elementary teacher agreed. "There's nothing to worry about, Gaara's been taking care of her."

"Why didn't she tell us?"

"She didn't speak to anyone besides the reasons for their divorce, the few times we saw her we didn't see anything wrong."

"How did Gaara find out?"

"How do you think?"

"Stupid question," he chuckled, rubbing his head sheepishly as he did.

"Anyway, he asked for our help."

"For what?"

"He has a plan to get back at the Uchiha while at the same time securing his future with Narumi."

"I'm listening."

* * *

**AN: So what did you think? Tell me please... **

**Love lots,  
**

**Allie  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Fixing a Broken Heart

**AN: Okay, here's the next installment of Heartache! I don't own Naruto...**

* * *

"Rumi we need to talk," Gaara told the woman currently lounging on the sofa as she cuddled with her dog.

"What do we need to talk about?"

"What we're going to do when the baby comes," he said as he sat in front of her on the coffee table.

"We?"

"Have you still not gotten it into your head that I'm staying?"

"I still don't understand why you're here in the first place."

"I love you, isn't that reason enough?"

"Stop saying that."

"It's true so I won't stop until you believe me."

"What are we going to do then?"

"I'm willing to…"

"No, no, no, no, no," she protested as she tried to sit up. "I will not be asking you to take responsibility for my child."

"I love you and I will gladly take everything that goes along with that," he told her as he knelt down in front of her. "Be it your random quirks, or that never-ending love for ramen I will put up with it because I love you."

"Why did you let me marry Sasuke, why didn't you stop me?"

"I thought you were happy," he sighed heavily at being reminded of his mistake. "Even I was fooled by the act that Uchiha played. I thought he loved you and I was satisfied to just be your friend. But after what he had done, I no longer want to stay in the shadows."

"Do you really love me?" she sniffled lightly as crystal blue watered.

"What would it take for you to believe me?"

"I… I believe you." She reluctantly said.

"I need to tell you something."

"It sounds important," she peered at him curiously.

"It's about my heritage; it's something I haven't told anyone."

"Not even me?"

"It's not that easy to disclose."

"Okay, what is it?"

"I'm half Uchiha."

"You're what?"

"My mother was an Uchiha."

"How?"

"You know their history right?" he continued as she shook her head. "Like the Hyuuga, the Uchiha once had main and branch families. My mother was from the branch, she escaped with my grandmother when she was only three because there was a mutiny in the clan. She was only eighteen when she had me; she became father's mistress because she had nowhere else to go when Grandma Shina died. She did love him and he felt the same but he was a man of power and already married to Kankuro and Temari's mother. Their marriage was arranged by dad's parents and he didn't love her but they couldn't do anything about it because it was a political marriage."

"Is that why Kankuro and Temari resent you?"

"When I was born, mom died and dad turned all his attention towards me. This caused their mom's depression and she committed suicide because of it. Temari and Kankuro blame me for her death and I really can't blame them."

"It wasn't your fault; you were only a baby back then."

"That may be but still it was partly because of me that dad had neglected them. I take his surname because he insisted that I do even if I'm his bastard child."

"I think Sasuke's more of a bastard than you are," she smiled encouragingly at him. "What does this have to do with our baby?" she asked unwittingly admitting her agreement at his fatherhood for her child.

"I want to be more than just the father of your child; I want to be your husband as well."

"Y-y-you want to be my husband?"

"That way we'll have full custody of our child."

"Is that the only reason?" crystal blue sparkled with unshed tears.

"You have selective hearing do you know that?"

"W-w-w-what?" she continued to sniffle even as he gathered her in his arms.

"I just said that I love you and I want all of you," he whispered in her ear. "Will you do it, take me as your husband and let me become the father to your child?" she nodded dumbly as she snuggled into his warm body.

"Ne, Gaara-kun," there it was again, the Japanese endearment making itself known to him. "I think I might love you too." She whispered drowsily as Sasu jumped down from her side leaving more room for the pair to snuggle. He sighed happily, it would do, for now.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

"Father, Gaara asked me to give this to you," her bluish-black hair swished behind her as she stepped into the man's office.

"Gaara, isn't he the youngest of the Sabaku trio?"

"Yes," she replied as she handed him the large envelope. "He said what's inside is a document of great importance and the contents should only be told to the ones you trust the most."

"Alright, thank you Hinata. Could you call Itachi for me, please?"

"Yes father," she left the room quietly as the dark haired Uchiha patriarch opened the envelope.

Fugaku was curious as he slit open the sealed package. He had only spoken to the red haired man in passing and he wasn't quite sure what to expect as he pulled out the single sheet of paper within the sealed confines of the envelope. His eyes widened as the onyx orbs roved over the writing, the seal on the upper left corner of the page glaring at him as if to show its legitimacy.

"You asked for me father?"

"Were you busy Itachi?" he asked a few moments after his son's entrance.

"Hinata and I were just about to leave but she said you had to see me."

"I take it she's still here then?"

"She's waiting outside."

"Call her in please," elegant brows knotted in confusion but the eldest Uchiha heir did as was told. As soon as his daughter-in-law entered, the clan head spoke. "Sit down both of you, I need to tell you something."

"What is it, father?"

"It's about the document Gaara asked Hinata to deliver," both men's attention turned to the only woman in the room. "I have to ask you if you've seen what's inside."

"No father, I only delivered it to you."

"Very well, this is Gaara's birth certificate," he slid the document across the table towards the couple.

"Why would he~"

"I was getting to that," the elder Uchiha male raised a hand to stop all protest. "I want you to read who his mother is."

"Sayuri… Uchiha?" Itachi's eyes widened in surprise, his head snapping upwards to look at his father. "Isn't she…"

"Sayuri Uchiha was my twin sister."

"That means Gaara's an Uchiha!" Hinata exclaimed happily. "I can't believe it, he's actually done it!"

"Done what?" both males chorused.

"He's turned things to his advantage," lavender eyes twinkled with mischief as she explained. "We all know he's been in love with Narumi since high school, it was only because he thought she was happy that he let her get married to Sasuke. Now that Sasuke's gone, he's stepped up to the plate but then he needs something to solidify his reasons as to why he's been with her for the past few months. Once word gets out that Narumi gave birth it would've been a problem for all of us because we all know that Sasuke would want the child given that you've already given him an ultimatum: either he produces an heir before the year ends or he lose all Uchiha backing and will be officially kicked out of the clan."

"But the child is still Sasuke's no matter what happens."

"That may be so but he doesn't know that," the retort was rather haughty but she continued before her husband could interrupt again. "When the baby is born, he could have traits from either of he's parents…"

"How do you know it's a boy?"

"I don't, it just doesn't feel right calling him 'it'," she glared at her husband. "Anyway, because of this Sasuke could claim fatherhood to the child but since Gaara will reveal his heritage, Sasuke wouldn't have a chance to."

"How come?"

"Gaara's DNA," she smiled triumphantly believing the two 'geniuses' had gotten what she meant. "His mom is Fugaku's twin sister, isn't she?"

"What does that have to do with this whole thing?"

"Twins share almost the same DNA, whether they be fraternal or identical twins, their DNA is not so different from each other. Usually the only difference is in the specific traits they don't share."

"Sayuri had red hair and green eyes but otherwise she was almost an exact copy of me." Fugaku was thoughtful as he described his sister.

"Exactly, in this case the only difference in their DNA would be from the eyes, hair and gender. If given the chance, Gaara's DNA would match the child's by at least fifty to sixty percent."

"And that could prove that he is the father." Itachi concluded his wife's long winded explanation. "Now I understand why you graduated the top of your class from medical school." Hinata blushed prettily at the intense gaze.

"We shall aid Gaara in this," Fugaku said. "To do that we must know who else knows about Narumi's condition."

"I know Gaara already told Iruka who would've told Kakashi but other than that no one has bothered to look for her." Hinata relayed.

"That's good, the fewer the people who know the better," the Uchiha patriarch remarked.

"I'll call Gaara tomorrow to let him know," Hinata concluded.

"Alright you two go home I have a few more papers to go over."

"Good night father." The couple chorused before they left the older man to ponder more on his thoughts.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

"Kakashi, hurry up!" a scarred brown haired man shouted at his partner. The silver haired man trudged down the stairs sluggishly. "We're going to be late for Narumi's check up!"

"I still don't see why we need to be there," the glasses wearing professor mumbled. "She's eight months pregnant already; the check up is only to see if everything will go right on schedule."

"I don't care," Iruka retorted. "Our baby girl's having a baby. We should be there for her."

"She's not in labor yet love," Kakashi stepped to his partner, wrapping his large arms around her as he did.

"It doesn't matter, I just want to see her. I haven't even spoken to her since the divorce."

"Alright then," the taller man smiled at Iruka's mother-hen instincts. "We'll go."

"Thank you Kashi," he spun in his arms and captured his lips in a sweet kiss.

"Let's go see Narumi, okay?" Iruka nodded happily as he broke free from the embrace. He took Kakashi's hand and led the way to the garage.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

"Tetsuya-san, I appreciate you checking up on my wife's condition."

"It's no problem Gaara-san, though it did come as a shock that you're married and already an almost-father."

"It was a quiet affair," he smiled as he patted the blonde woman's hand. "Only our closest friends and family were there."

"Ok, let's see how your little one is doing," the brown-haired young man turned his attention to Narumi. "It seems everything's alright the baby's head is right where it should be. We shouldn't have any complications during delivery. I do suggest you be ready at any time."

"Thank you Tetsuya-san," Gaara shook his colleague's hand.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to call me," chocolate brown eyes softened as he watched Gaara assist Narumi off the examination table.

"We'll be going now," the pair stepped out of the room together.

"How did it go?" Iruka asked as soon as the door closed behind the couple.

"Everything's fine Iruka," Gaara assured the fussing man. "We just have to be ready because the baby could come at any time."

"That's good then, are you both ready?"

"Are you sure you want to do this with me, Rumi?" the redhead turned his attention towards the blonde woman.

"I'm sure."

"Alright, let's go then," Iruka intervened. "Judge Sarutobi is already waiting."

* * *

**AN: It's shorter than my last chapter but I wanted to leave it on a cliffy! :)**

**Tell me what you think please and thank you. **

**Love lots, **

**Allie**


	5. Chapter 5: The Birth

**AN: I'm sorry it took so long, I've been busy but here it is. **

* * *

"Gaara!" the pained voice echoed across the hallway throughout the house.

"Narumi, are you alright?" his footsteps thundered on the staircase as he ran towards the room where Narumi lay.

"Gaara!" another pained shout had him slamming the door to their shared bedroom.

"Is it time?"

"Can you think of another reason why I would shout like this?" sarcasm dripped in her voice even as she gasped in pain. "If so I'd like to hear it."

"Just checking," he said as he assisted his wife from the bed.

"It hurts Gaara." She whined as he carried her down to their living room.

"I know love," he kissed her forehead as he reached into his pocket for his phone. "Bear with it for a little while."

"…"

"Hello?"

"Itachi, Narumi's in labour," Gaara said as he moved ran back up the stairs. "I'm getting her things and we're on our way to the hospital."

"Alright, I'll call everyone and we'll meet you there."

"Thanks Itachi."

"Good luck."

"Gaara!"

"I'm coming Rumi."

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

"She's been in there for twelve hours!" brown hair cascaded down his back gone from the usual ponytail, brows creased with worry as he paced back and forth in front of the delivery room.

"She's in labour love," he too looked haggard, gone were the usual glasses but still his gravity-defying hair stuck in place.

"I know that!" his partner snapped at him.

"Calm down Iruka," the velvety voice of the dark haired man sitting with his lavender eyed wife broke through the upcoming argument.

"I'm sorry," chocolate brown eyes softened slightly though they were still alight with worry. "It's just that it's been twelve hours and we haven't heard anything yet. What's worse is that Narumi didn't even want to see me before she started."

"She knows you'll fuss and that's not something she needs right now." Bluish-black hair that was pulled up into a bun made her look professional yet it did not take away the beauty in her pale face as she stood up gracefully from her seat in her husband's embrace. "Let's go get something to drink." She held her hand out to him, watching as he looked from her to the door to Narumi's room back and forth with indecision. "She's not going anywhere and I don't think she'll be giving birth any time soon. Besides, Gaara's already in there to help her through it."

"You're right Hinata, thank you for offering."

"You're welcome," she told him as he took her hand. "Now what would you like to drink?"

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

"Gaara, I don't think I can do this." The woman wheezed as another contraction hit her.

"You're a strong woman Narumi," he coaxed. "You can do this."

"I-I-I c-c-can't," she gasped as her stomach tightened.

"You have to be strong Rumi," he whispered. "Do it for me and our baby. I'll be here."

"We're ready," the nurse said from in between her legs. "You have to start pushing Narumi."

"Come on Rumi, you can do this." Gaara cheered her on.

"…"

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

"I wonder what Hinata and Iruka are doing," silver gravity-defying hair stuck up in all directions, the mismatched pair of eyes uncovered revealing the bags usually hidden beneath the dark glasses the man wore. "They've been gone for an hour and a half already."

"Knowing Hinata, she's done something that took both of their minds off of what's currently happening here." His long dark hair fell behind him tied loosely at the end, dark eyes that shone ruby red at times seemed weary as they waited for news.

"Kakashi, has anything happened yet?" the strangely calm voice interjected in their conversation. Both men turned towards the bank of elevators on the right where the people they had just been speaking about had disembarked.

"Some things might've been happening inside but as of now we still don't know anything." Itachi explained as soon as the pair was mere feet away from them. "Nobody has come out to tell us news."

"I'm sure everything's fine~" his wife assured them but never got to finish as a sweaty nurse came out of the room.

"You guys can come inside now."

"How are they?" the mother-hen was back in action.

"They're both fine," the redheaded woman smiled brightly at them. "They're waiting for you to come inside."

"Thank you." He walked past the woman into the room and stumbled upon an incredible sight. There sat Narumi carrying a small bundle of blanket, she was propped up by pillows and encased within Gaara's protective embrace. The couple was staring at their baby unaware of the people who had just come in to see them.

"He's beautiful Rumi," the teal eyed man said as he brushed his lips atop the golden locks. His wife was sweaty and tired and yet she was still beautiful in his eyes.

"He is isn't he?" she whispered in return as she continued to look at the son she had just sired. He had a tuft of wispy red hair and sky blue eyes that were drooping slowly as the child fought off the drowsiness he felt. She kissed his forehead and clutched him tighter still unaware of the others inside the room.

"What are we going to name him?"

"Kenji," she replied. "Kenji Itachi Sabaku."

"I wonder what Itachi would think?"

"He'll be delighted," Hinata answered unable to contain her excitement. She stepped over to the pair, releasing her hold on her shocked husband's arm. "He looks so much like you Narumi, only he has red hair."

"Don't you think Itachi would mind?" the blonde asked, unsure of the reaction she would get from her decision.

"I'm sure he'd be happy," her husband assured her as he smirked at said man. "Once he gets over his shock."

"How are you feeling honey?" her adoptive father asked.

"I'm fine dad," she told him. "Just a little tired."

"I'm sure you're tired, you've just delivered a child into this world." Her chocolate eyed father said.

"Papa, you don't need to worry about me," she assured him. "Dr. Tetsuya said everything had gone well and he recommended a physician for both me and Kenji."

"I'm afraid you must go," as if he was called, Gaara's brown haired colleague appeared in the doorway of her room. "You can come back to see her tomorrow morning, for now she must rest and her son has to be transferred to the nursery to ensure that everything's fine."

"We'll be back tomorrow Narumi," the only level-headed person in the room said. "We'll let you get some rest and bring some food for you."

"Thank you Hinata." She tried to suppress a yawn but was unsuccessful in her attempt. "I'll see you tomorrow," her hands started shaking slightly and Gaara took the child from her.

"Gaara, is there anything you'd like for me to bring?" Hinata turned her attention to him as she ushered the other men out of the room.

"Some clothes would be fine Hinata."

"Alright, I'll be back," she closed the door behind her as Tetsuya came to both of them.

"Gaara, have you decided on the name?"

"Kenji Itachi Sabaku," he replied.

"I need you and Narumi to sign this but it can wait until tomorrow although I do need to take him away for now." Gaara looked back and forth from his wife and child, unsure of what to do.

"If you want, you can bring him to the nursery while Aya here escorts you," Tetsuya offered as a woman came in with a bassinet. "I'll stay here with Narumi. I need to check her vitals anyway."

"Thank you." The redhead nodded gratefully before stepping out of the room with the nurse right on his tail.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

"Itachi, are you alright?" Hinata drove through the city back to their home, unable to awaken her husband from his stupor.

"I-I-I'm fine," he hesitated. "I think I am."

"What's bothering you?"

"I'm just shocked at how much Kenji actually looks like Gaara."

"What?"

"The facial features were Narumi's but the hair and eyes were actually very similar to that of Gaara's."

"I know why you think that," she giggled at her husband's confusion. "Narumi's real mother Kushina had red hair and green eyes. That must be why Kenji has red hair."

"What about the shape of his eyes?"

"He's still a baby, you can't be sure of what his eyes looked like because they were closed and you were too far to actually see them. Besides, Kenji cannot be Gaara's child because Narumi would never cheat."

"You're right, you're right," the dark haired man conceded. "I must still be shocked that they named him after me."

"We should ask father and mother to come with us tomorrow, I'm sure they'd be delighted to see him."

"We'll do that."

* * *

**AN: So, so, so? What did you guys think?**

**Tell me ne?  
**

**Love lots,  
**

**Allie  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Together

**AN: Inspiration has struck and so here's the next chapter of Heartache. Read and Review please. I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

"Now for our celebrity news," the blue eyed blonde reporter announced excitedly. "A little over a year ago, this young woman was involved in a controversial divorce after what has been dubbed as the "Wedding of the Year" only a year before."

"Sakura, turn that up," the rough voice almost made the supermodel jump. From out the bathroom came the man she was currently living with – Sasuke Uchiha.

"Why, I'm sure it's nothing."

"Shut up." The dark-haired man snatched the remote from her hands and turned the volume up.

"She has been spotted in downtown Tokyo sporting the latest creation from the famous designer Haku Momochi. The elegant diamond coloured dress accentuated Narumi Uzumaki's beautiful figure even after the pregnancy she had gone through with her new husband Gaara Sabaku."

"What the hell?"

"Also on our fashionable list for tonight, Mr. Sabaku wore an elegant tuxedo also from Ms. Momochi's line. The red undershirt the same shade as his hair and the light green tie emphasized his handsome stature. The pair was seen coming from the five star hotel and restaurant Raikiri, owned by Ms. Uzumaki's adoptive father Kakashi Hatake. With them was another couple Mr. and Mrs. Itachi Uchiha, one of the most prominent couples in our country up to date."

"Itachi~" Sasuke growled angrily.

"Calm down Sasuke."

"Don't tell me what to do," he snarled at the woman.

"In other parts of the world, it seems that the famous supermodel Sakura Haruno's latest fashion show had been a smashing hit," the pink haired woman sat up excitedly at the mention of her last event. "She looked stunning in the jade dress~"

"I don't give a damn," dark eyes glared at the television. "Tell me something more about Narumi."

"But Sasuke~"

"Stop whining Sakura, I already know what happened," he snapped at her. "I was there, remember?"

"Why the fuck, do you even care about her?" she shouted angrily at him. She stood from her seat on the couch and blocked his view of the television. "You left her for me more than a year ago and now that she's found someone else you're suddenly so interested in her again."

"I said shut up!" he threw the remote control, his girlfriend barely dodging the flying object. It hit the screen, smashing it. The pictures pixelated and the outlet sizzled before it finally died.

"What the hell's your problem?"

"I don't care about you!" he shouted at her. "Don't you understand? I don't give a damn what you do to yourself or your life. I don't care!"

"W-w-w-what?" she spluttered. "You told me you loved me. You promised that you wouldn't love anybody else!"

"That was before my father cut me off!"

"So that's it," she snorted. "You only married Narumi because she brought you back into your family and now that your father has given you a deadline, you want to go back to her. You're pathetic."

"Shut up!"

"Is that all you can say?" she leered at him. "You're a sad excuse of a man. You're so used to getting what you want that you can't live without your family name. After lollygagging in Europe during your teenage years, you came back to Japan because you had exploited your inheritance and you were kicked out. Now, it's bound to happen again. When are you going to man up?"

"You know nothing!" he reared his fist back, about to hit her.

"You think I don't know that you actually loved Narumi but you were too afraid to tell her so you slept around even when you were married?" the jade eyed woman relished the shock that he displayed. "You used to call out her name when we had sex, sometimes you still do." she said flippantly.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Did you know that you talk in your sleep?" she asked him.

"The hell I do~"

"Don't deny it. You're in love with her but you were too much of a coward to express it properly. You didn't want something to tie you down to someone so you broke off your marriage. At first, it was only about the money but then you fell in love with her."

"If you knew all this then why did you agree to be with me?" he asked in defeat.

"I used you as you used me. But I realized it's time to move on, it was fun while it lasted though," she smirked at the shocked expression on his face. "Goodbye Sasuke, good luck in your future endeavours." She kissed his cheek then walked out the door without turning back.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

"I just saw it!"

"What did you see?"

"You on TV with Gaara, Itachi and Hinata," the voice was excited as they spoke. "I'm coming over."

"Kiba, it's not exactly a great time~"

"I don't care Narumi, you've been hiding from us for the past year and now I find out that you married our broody friend and had a child with him on TV no less. I'm coming over so get ready."

"Fine," she sighed exasperatedly as she looked at her sleeping son. "Do you even know where to go?"

"Of course I do," the man sounded proud as he replied. "I called Kakashi first."

"Why do I feel like this is a conspiracy against me?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know. Tell Gaara I'll be there soon."

"Okay, see you soon Kiba." she hung up just as the red haired child opened teary green eyes and got ready to wail. "Hello Kenji how was your sleep?" she plucked the sleep dazed baby from his crib and felt for wetness from his diaper.

"I'm home!"

"Let's go greet your father," Kenji blinked up at her, apparently forgetting the need to cry as she spoke gently to him.

"How was your day?" Gaara turned from taking his shoes off as he sat on the sofa. He watched closely as his wife approached him with their baby cradled gently in her arms.

"It was fine, though a bit stressful," he rose from his seat carrying his shoes, already wearing slippers. "I finally finished the negotiations with Neji about~" she cut him off with a chaste kiss.

"Kiba is on his way so I suggest you make yourself comfortable."

"What does he want?"

"He wants to know everything," she told him. "We were on tv the other night," she explained. "Apparently we were caught on camera when we went out last weekend."

"Oh," his eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "When was it reported?"

"The night before the last and last night as well," she said. "We were on Ino Yamanaka's most fashionable list. Go get changed, Kiba should be here soon."

"Alright," he kissed her forehead and then his son's before making his way towards the closet to stow his shoes away and then to their shared bedroom.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

"Yes, I'm already home. I know you're on your way here, Narumi already told me. Who's with you?"

"I'm not bringing anyone although I did tell some other people."

"Who else is coming?"

"Shino is coming with his wife Fu, your brother and sister is coming as well."

"Thank you so much for inviting them over," his voice dripped with sarcasm as he walked down the stairs.

"I'm sorry Gaara," the person on the other line apologized. "I was so excited and I couldn't help myself so I told some people even though they probably saw you on TV as well."

"How long will you be?"

"Thirty more minutes," the gruff voice replied.

"I guess we'll just have to host an impromptu dinner party." The redhead sighed in defeat as he walked into the living room to find his wife nursing their son. He froze in mid step, the image burning itself into his memory feeling so much like a teenager once again. His body reacted to his thoughts, momentarily forgetting that he was on the phone with Kiba. _"Stop thinking with your gonads Gaara," _He thought silently to himself as he shook his head but still the scene kept replaying in his mind. "Damn it!" he muttered, the phone forgotten in his hand until Kiba finally spoke.

"Gaara, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Kiba." He told the other man. "I have to go." He hung up the phone unceremoniously ignoring the protest from his long time friend. "You have no idea what you do to me, do you?" his voice had dropped, deep and velvety, the tone sending shivers up his wife's spine as she stared at him in shock. He walked, his strides long and graceful, looking so much like a hunter on the prowl. He dropped the phone as he continued his advance noting the flashes of different emotions in the blonde woman's crystal blue eyes. "We've been married for six months and we have yet to consummate our union. All this time, I've been living with you, ignoring my own needs but I don't think I can do that anymore." Narumi stared in shocked silence, unable to do anything as he sat down beside her and nipped at her earlobe.

"Gaara~"

"I need you Rumi," he told her. "Tonight,"

"Gaara," she moaned softly, her body reacting to the simple touch. "I need you too." She whispered, turning to face him so he could capture her lips in his. "I don't think I can wait any longer."

"We can't," he regrettably pulled away but captured both her and their son in a protective embrace. "Not right now," he continued as he stroked her hair. "Kiba and the others are on their way and I don't want us to be interrupted." She only sighed in response.

"We should call Hinata and Itachi over; they'll be able to help us run damage control."

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

"Rumi, you look much better than the last time I saw you!" the shaggy brunet gushed as soon as the blonde opened the door to greet her.

"You sound like a woman Inuzuka," a deep and silky voice berated the newcomer.

"No one asked your opinion Sabaku!" he snapped at the redhead who wrapped one arm around Narumi's waist and stuck the other out to shake his hand.

"Do you have anything to say?" Gaara asked the dark eyed man who had gripped his hand strongly.

"Yeah I do," slitted eyes glared right into darkened teal ones. "What the hell took you so long?" he laughed jovially at the shocked expression on the man's face, then turned his attention toward Narumi. "What's for dinner, Narumi?"

"Still brash I see," another voice commented from behind the couple. "Why don't the three of you come in and we can talk more comfortably in the living room."

"Itachi, how are you? If you're here then that means that Mrs. Hinata Uchiha is here as well," dark eyebrows rose but the Uchiha heir nodded.

"She's taking care of Kenji at the moment."

"I see," the couple moved away from the doorway to let him walk past. Narumi sighed, thankful for her 'big brother's' interference. "Is it true that you and Hinata are his godparents and he's named after you?"

"If you don't mind my asking," Itachi said as he directed the lively young man towards the living room and away from the couple. "Where did you get your information from?" Narumi and Gaara simply watched as the pair slowly walked away from them.

"Gaara," the needy voice, the tightened hold on his arm and the slight trembling made the redhead whip his head toward his wife.

"Rumi, we can't," he protested as she pushed him against the closed door to their home.

"But, I don't think I can hold on much longer," she whispered against his ear, licking his earlobe, earning a moan in response.

"We have guests coming." He managed to say without stuttering even as she licked and nipped her way down his neck. "S-stop," he put his hands on her shoulders but didn't push her away.

"Do you really want me to?" her voice was seductive even though she had to stand on tiptoes just to align their lips together. "Are you sure you don't want me to continue?" she continued, her lips a mere hairsbreadth away from his, so close that he could feel them moving as she spoke. "Do you really not want me?"

"If you don't stop," he was already out of breath, his heartbeat racing, his face flushed and slightly sweaty. "I don't think I'll be able to." Months of being around the hormonal female had taken its toll, he wouldn't be able to stop himself once they started, and that was for sure.

"I haven't even started yet," he could hear the pout in her voice as jade clashed with cerulean.

"Rumi, please wait for a few more hours," he begged even when his body screamed at his denial. His brain knew it was the sensible thing to do but his heart and body were teaming up against it. He wanted Narumi and he wanted her now! _"But I can't because we have visitors coming."_

"Just a few more hours?" she asked uncertainly.

"Just a few more hours," he agreed as he crossed the distance between their lips in a fiercely passionate kiss. "We just have to wait until everyone leaves and then we have all the time to ourselves." He sealed his promise with another kiss. She sighed, obviously dissatisfied but agreed with him.

"I'll go check on Kenji."

"Okay," he nudged her away, noting the pout she sported as she turned away from him. He slapped her butt playfully then winked at her. "Tonight Rumi," he whispered.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

"Thank you so much for coming to help out," the two women embraced each other as they said their goodbyes.

"Don't worry about it Rumi," blue-black hair shone in the moonlight as she spoke. "Remember, if you need someone to babysit for you I wouldn't mind."

"Thank you Hinata."

"I'm afraid we must go," Itachi's deep silky voice interrupted their conversation. "It's gotten late and we both have things to do tomorrow."

"Thank you Itachi." The blonde woman turned her attention towards her 'big brother'.

"You're welcome." She kissed his cheek and then watched as he led his wife towards their car.

"Take care."

"You too," Hinata waved back before climbing in.

"Are they gone?" Narumi turned away from the disappearing vehicle to look at her approaching husband.

"They just left. Where's Kiba?"

"He's upstairs saying good night to Kenji."

"Gaara, Narumi, thank you so much for hosting a wonderful dinner party," the hushed voice of their friend floated to them as the brown haired man walked quietly down the staircase. "Even if we were technically uninvited," he continued.

"It was no problem Kiba," the blue eyed woman assured him.

"I think I've actually overstayed my welcome this time so I'll be on my way."

"Take care Kiba."

"You take care of yourselves and little Kenji," he waved at the couple as he walked backwards to his car. "Let's do this again some time." He said and the pair nodded before finally closing the door.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

"Everyone's gone Rumi," the deep husky voice of her husband startled her out of her thoughts. "I think it's finally time I make good on my promise."

"I agree." She kissed him, quickly pulling back earning her a disapproving groan. "I'm going to take a shower." Cerulean clashed with jade and an unspoken agreement was made.

"Take your time." He whispered against her lips before nudging her to climb up the stairs.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

Kiba stretched his arms as he walked closer to his car. He thought of the last conversation with the newly married couple and realized that there had been so much tension during the whole dinner party. He froze in his tracks as he remembered the lingering touches and smouldering looks shared between his two friends.

"_Gaara lasted nine months?" _his shaggy hair flew in all directions as he shook his head. _"The first three months, Narumi was hormonal because of the pregnancy and the last six months she was still hormonal because she was nursing Kenji. I truly admire that man; I don't think I would've lasted as long as he did with all those pheromones she must've secreted." _Chuckling to himself, he reached into his pocket for his keys but then froze as he heard a twig snap. As a military dog trainer, his senses had been heightened so much it was nearly similar to that of the animals he trained. Now that he thought about it, there had been this prickly feeling at the back of his neck the whole evening but he hadn't acted on it as he did not want to worry everyone else. Shrugging to himself, he opened his car door and slid in still listening for any sign of movement. Another snap, another step and he bolted out his car towards the brush closest to the house's window. _"Whoever the hell you are, I am so hoping you're not here to do what I think you are about to." _He tackled the other person, their bodies colliding painfully before falling onto the ground. The intruder let out a pained grunt as the soldier fell on top of him.

"Uchiha?"

* * *

**AN:**

**So I have a question, do you guys want a lemon between Gaara and Narumi?  
**

**Other than that nothing else but please review and tell me what you think ne?  
**

**Lots of love,  
**

**Allie  
**


	7. Chapter 7:Finally One

**AN: Hello people! Here's another chapter because you're all so nice in leaving me reviews. There will be lemons and other surprises in this chapter but there won't be any warnings because this is the only warning I'll put. Here it goes!**

* * *

"Am I really ready?" long blonde hair cascaded down her smooth back as she stood under the warm spray of the shower. She'd wanted some more time to prepare herself for what was to come so she asked her husband for some time alone. "Do I even want this?" whispering to herself, her doubts made themselves known to her. "Does he want me?" uncertainty clouded crystal blue pools. "I know I was seducing him earlier but I think that was mainly my hormones talking."

"I know I said take your time," her husband's husky voice interrupted her monologue. "But I didn't mean that you should take forever," he continued. She suddenly felt insecure of being in the nude as he climbed in with her. Gaara had made sure that everything was secure before going to their room; that had taken five minutes. He then sat on the bed wondering what the hell was supposed to happen next for another ten minutes; but that was as far as his patience could go. "I meant what I said Rumi," he told her, pulling her close to him. "I want you."

"I want you." She could feel the wiry curls on his bare chest and her breath hitched at the contact. Narumi gasped, either at his words or actions she didn't know. One thing was for sure, "I need you." She couldn't, "I love you." She wouldn't back away. She spun in his arms, her own snaking up to his neck as she stood on the tips of her toes.

"I love you Gaara." She responded as she meshed their lips together in a passionate kiss. She submitted to his lips' ministrations, a sign that she trusted him and would let him do what they both needed. "Take me." She whispered in his ear as he urged her to wrap her legs around his waist. He shuddered visibly at the sensuous tone but turned off the water, not planning to have their first time in the shower, maybe next time.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

"What the hell are you doing here Sasuke?"

"None of your damn business Inuzuka!" dark eyes glared at the man lying on top of him. "Now would you mind getting off of me?"

"No, not until you tell me what you want from Gaara and Narumi!"

"Why do you care?" he asked even as he struggled, but the shaggy brunet was much larger than he was not to mention leaner.

"They're my friends and none of them had had any piece of mind since your stunt last year." Slitted eyes glared back into onyx, unafraid of the pale man.

"…"

"You have no right even being here!"

"How could she replace me so easily?" those same slitted dark eyes widened as the man underneath him began to sob. "How could she do that?"

"Sasuke, what's going on?"

"I love her."

"Then you shouldn't have done what you did. Where's Sakura?"

"She left me," he was crying now, he didn't want to, not in front of Kiba or anyone else but he couldn't stop the tears from falling. "She said she only used me."

"Come on," Kiba got up and held his hand out to the fallen man. "Get up."

"Why?" Sasuke asked even as the larger man pulled him up.

"We're getting out of here."

"Where are we going?"

"Anywhere, as long as it is away from this place," Kiba patted himself to get rid of the dirt on his clothes. "Gaara and Narumi haven't had much time to themselves this past year."

"What do you mean?"

"They were just so busy with other things they haven't spent much time as a family."

"Huh?"

"It's a long story that should be told by either one of them," he began to walk to his car. "Are you coming?" he asked the dark haired man who stood staring wonderingly at him. "Just get in the car Sasuke." He all but ordered the indecisive man. "Leave them alone for now. I think it's too late for you to come barging in." Sasuke hung his head and did as told knowing if didn't the other man had the strength and resolve to force him inside the vehicle.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

"Gaara~"

"Rumi, I promise you that everything I said was true." He kissed her passionately as he carried her back into their room. "I will prove to you that I would never hurt you." He laid her on the bed, unmindful of the glimmering droplets coating them both.

"I'm sorry for even doubting you Gaara." She pulled him atop her. "I think I was just scared. I don't want a repeat of what happened with~" he captured her lips in a fierce kiss. He stopped her because he didn't want to hear anything about that other man who had hurt her. In reality he wanted to erase everything about him from her memory.

"I know." He said as he kissed her neck. "I understand, but right now I don't want you to think, just feel." She relaxed in his arms as his hand trailed up and down her sides, his fingertips barely touching her soft skin. She moaned in delight as he kissed her collarbone and continued his trail down to her chest.

"Gaara," the sound of her voice shot straight through his loins. Slender fingers entangled in blood red locks as he marked her, while his hands busied themselves on her soft mounds. He made a small sound of surprise as something wet and slightly sticky splashed onto his fingers. He looked at his wife who had blushed so beautifully.

"Rumi?"

"I'm sorry," she hid her face in her hands thoroughly embarrassed at what had happened.

"Does it hurt?" he asked as he pulled her hands away to look into crystal blue. She shook her head in response and closed her eyes unable to return the teal gaze. "Can I~?" before she can fully comprehend what he was asking, he had leaned down and captured a rose bud in his mouth.

"Gaara," she mewled as he sucked softly at her slightly enlarged breast. "Gaara~" she submitted to his ministrations, her blood racing as her temperature rose.

"Now I know why Kenji likes this so much," lust coloured the teal eyed man's voice as he pulled away from his wife's breast. He kissed her once more, his hands resuming their discoveries on her body.

"Gaa-ra," his eyes rolled to the back of his head as she wrapped slender fingers around his aching length.

"R-Rumi," he grabbed her hand, stopping its movement as she began to pump him. "I-I won't be," his breath hitched as she nibbled on his earlobe.

"I can't wait anymore," her breathy voice caused his heart to skip a beat. "I _want_ you in me," she continued to pump him, unobstructed by him as he lost control of his body. "I _need _you in me." She whispered her voice seductive and needy at the same time.

"B-but," he tried to pull her hands away. She captured his hand and led it to her nether regions, urging him to touch her where she ached the most.

"Gaara," she moaned loudly as he slipped two fingers into her tight warmth. He revelled in the heat that clenched around his fingers as he pumped them.

"Rumi, you're already wet," he looked straight into her eyes seeing nothing but love and lust.

"Just are you as hard," she replied. "Ahhhhh!" she moaned when his fingers brushed against her g-spot. "No, stop Gaara." Her head thrashed wildly, her hips bucking wanting more of his touch. "I want you in me when I cum." He stopped his ministrations, teal eyes widening at her words. It took him a moment to process what she said but when he did, jade eyes softened and he nodded. He pulled his fingers out of her and cleaned the dripping limbs of her essence. He kissed her passionately and entwined their fingers together as he positioned himself properly.

"Are you sure Narumi?" he gave her one last out, another chance to stop although he didn't want to but he won't force her. He moved as soon as she nodded her assent and groaned at the clenching heat that surrounded his girth.

"Gaara," she moaned at the fullness but bit her lip as her walls stretched to accommodate his length. She felt whole, complete with him inside her.

"Are you alright?" she gave a shuddering breath before she replied.

"I'm fine Gaara," she smiled in encouragement. "Don't stop." He nodded as he began a slow rhythm that was both pleasurable and torturous.

His lips broke out into a soft smile as he watched his wife sleep. The blonde woman had a tired yet sated smile on her face as she snuggled closer to her husband's warmth. Teal eyes looked around their room, noting the small slivers of sunlight peeking through the blinds. It was already morning, the couple having proved their love to each other all through the night. He wondered why their son hadn't woken and yet he was thankful that they weren't interrupted as he remembered everything they had done together. He felt a stirring in his loins as he pictured their heated moments mere hours before but decided to just rest, they'd have more time later on.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

"What the hell happened?" wild dark hair splayed out in different directions, confused onyx eyes blinked repeatedly at the offending light.

"Shut up Uchiha!" another voice growled beside the pale man. "I'm trying to sleep." Deep and gruff, the voice sent shivers down the youngest Uchiha's spine for a reason unknown to him.

"Inuzuka?" he rose abruptly but fell back down quickly at the pain in his lower back.

"Brilliant, you know my name," sarcasm dripped from the shaggy brunet's voice as dark brown slitted eyes glared angrily at the pale man.

"What happened last night?" the venom was suddenly sucked from his voice as flashes of last night's events came back to his drowsy mind.

"You got smashed."

"That I know," the retort was weak and they both knew it. "What else happened?"

"You wouldn't leave me alone," Kiba began. "I tried to stop you but you were just so persistent."

"What did I do?"

"Are you seriously that oblivious?" the glare returned, more sharply this time.

"…"

"You asked me to help you forget."

"What?" he shot up once more, ignoring the pain in his lower back as he glared at the man who lay quietly beside him.

"I said, you asked me to~"

"I heard what you said!" he snapped at Kiba. "Did you do it?"

"Like I said, you were very persistent." The military man shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "I never thought you could be so persuasive," he rose his bare torso close to the Uchiha's pale face. He pushed the smaller man back down on the bed, his large hands on the creamy shoulder.

"I never noticed how handsome you were." Sasuke relished in the blush that ran across the large man positioned on top of him.

"Sasuke," Kiba sighed. "Tell me the truth, what is wrong with you?"

"I have multiple-personality disorder." Onyx eyes closed at the confession. "I was also diagnosed as bi-polar."

"When did you find this out?"

"While I was in Europe."

"Why didn't you ever tell anyone?" Kiba sat back on his haunches and let the dark haired man rise.

"I don't know," he hung his head.

"What happened with Narumi and Sakura?"

"If you haven't noticed, I'm gay," Sasuke whispered. "I tried to hide it by having multiple trysts with women but obviously it didn't work. I fell in love with Narumi and hated myself for doing what I did with Sakura but I didn't stop because I was in denial. The love I feel for Narumi is more like the sisterly type of love."

"Then how come you got her~" Kiba stopped himself but it was too late, Sasuke's curiosity had been peaked.

"Got her what? Who?"

"Nothing, no one," Kiba tried to deny. "You said you were gay?" his attempt to change the subject

"I am or was last night not enough proof?" there was a glint in those onyx orbs that made Kiba nervous. "Do you want me to show you again?"

"S-s-sasuke?" said man didn't reply. He crushed his lips to Kiba's slightly chapped ones, thrusting his tongue into the unsuspecting mouth. "Stop it, this is not you." He said as he forcefully pushed the smaller man away.

"Oh but it is," his voice dropped to a seductive whisper that had Kiba's blood running south. "It really is," Sasuke continued as he advanced on the shocked brunet. He pushed Kiba down and straddled the larger man's leg, hissing as their members brushed against each other. "All this time I've been looking for something and I think I found it in you." He purred and his lover lost all coherent thought.

"_I am so dead. Gaara's going to kill me~" _the soldier's thoughts ran to a wall when Sasuke kissed his collarbone. _"I don't care." _He flipped them over and took control of the situation he unknowingly trapped himself into. "You won't be able to walk once I'm done with you." He whispered into the smaller man's ear, his voice deep and husky reverberating through his chest.

"Don't make me wait Kiba." It was a simple order, one that made his head spin with desire and his eyes cloud with lust. He didn't speak, he just fulfilled his promise all the while ignoring the nagging in the back of his mind telling him to stop the madness.

* * *

**AN: Nyahahahaha! I'm evil I know but then again at least the story gets more interesting from here on out. **

**Tell me what you think ne?  
**

**Love lots,  
**

**Allie  
**


	8. Chapter 8: Complications

**AN: Here's the next chappy. **

* * *

"Damn it!" a slew of papers was crushed in his hands, the knuckles turning white with the strength of his fists.

"Itachi?" his worried wife rushed into his office unafraid even when his eyes reflected murder. "What's going on?" wordlessly he gave her the papers in his hand, although crumpled they were still readable.

"I should've known." Remorse and regret filled the eldest Uchiha heir as his wife read the file. "Damn it! I should've stopped it!"

"How did this get past you and Fugaku?" Hinata asked in shock. Light lavender eyes widening in surprise.

"I don't know but I'll find out who hid this from me and there will be dire consequences." Heat speared through her at the anger in her husband's voice. To most, Itachi Uchiha was scary when angry but to Hinata, he was hot.

"Ita-kun," she breathed as she put the papers on his desk. The man froze in recognition of her _voice. _Slowly he raised his head to look her in the eyes, the lust in those lavender orbs shocking him. "I may have a better way for you to vent out your frustrations." She climbed over his large table and stood on her knees in front of him, watching in glee as his onyx orbs darkened.

"Oh and what is that Hina-hime?"

"I think you know," she teasingly put a finger into her mouth. "Do you want me to show you?" her voice was seductive as she trailed her finger onto her chest popping the button of her blouse in and out of its slot. Itachi growled as he pulled her onto his lap and fastened his mouth over hers.

On the table lay the papers with the logo of a snake wrapped around a sword on the upper right corner, on the other side a picture of a younger Sasuke followed by a chart. The investigation would have to wait until the lovers had sated themselves.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

"Narumi, please pick up." broad shoulders were tense as the burly man paced back and forth, glancing from his phone to the door of his bedroom in rhythm. It'd been a week since the dinner party at the Sabaku home and in all that time, his not so unwanted guest had stayed with him. "Damn it Rumi!" Sasuke had shown him some disturbing characteristics and he wanted to ask someone who knew about them. "Hinata, please pick up the phone."

"Hello?" at eight in the morning, the woman was noticeably happy.

"_Maybe she got laid."_ He pushed that thought to the back of his head. "Hinata it's Kiba. I need your help."

"Hi Kiba, what do you need my help for?"

"You're a psychologist right?"

"Yes," he could hear from the tone of her voice she'd become interested in what he had to say.

"I need your help."

"Again I'd like to ask, what do you need my help for?"

"Sasuke's here~"

"Sasuke?"

"Yes, he came to the Sabaku's after the dinner party last week."

"Alright, I'm coming over."

"What, you don't even know why I called."

"I'll explain when I get there," she said hurriedly. "Don't warn him and don't tell him that I'm bringing Itachi over."

"Alright, I'll see you soon."

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

"What time will you be home?" she watched as her husband got ready for work. Long blonde hair cascaded down her bare back as she sat on their bed with only a blanket to hide her nudity.

"I have a full schedule of appointments today," he told her as he fixed his tie in front of the dresser's mirror. "The last one is at five."

"So you won't be home for dinner," she pouted.

"I have to catch up on my work," he approached her then sat on the edge of the bed. "We're lucky I had a year's worth of vacation to cash in on and I was allowed to have the last week."

"Fine," she continued to pout until he pulled her onto his lap.

"I promise as soon as we settle things down, we will go on our honeymoon."

"It's not that," she said as she snuggled onto his chest. "I just wanted to spend more time with you."

"I know, as do I but I do have a job." He kissed the golden locks before he continued. "Speaking of which, what about you?"

"I don't think I'll be going back to the hospital." She told him. "I can't be a full time nurse and be a mother to Kenji at the same time. I don't want him growing up with a nanny."

"That's alright, I was just asking." He assured her. "You can still pursue your dream of becoming a writer."

"I'll think about it," she said. "But maybe once Kenji gets a little older; right now I want to focus on him."

"Okay," he glanced at his watch. "I have to go. I have an appointment in an hour."

"Love you Gaara," she kissed him chastely smiling softly at his quick response.

"Love you too."

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

"That was quick," he commented as he let the couple through his apartment's door.

"Where is he?"

"He's in the bedroom."

"Has he been here the whole time?" she was the epitome of femininity as she spoke.

"Yes," he was unable to meet their gaze as he closed the door.

"Alright," she assumed control. "Itachi stay in the living room, I'll go see him."

"What should I do?" Kiba asked.

"Come with me," Hinata told him. "Right now, you're the only one he trusts."

"Alright," he led the way to his bedroom as the older Uchiha made himself comfortable in his couch. "Sasu-chan," he called out as he opened the door. "Someone's here to see you." He was gentle as he spoke to the man lying on his bed. His dark lay matted against his sweaty forehead as he smiled tiredly at the brunet, onyx eyes shone with glee as the large man sat on his bedside.

"Who's here?" his smile was almost childish as he asked.

"Hina-chan," he answered as he motioned for the lavender eyed lady to step into the room.

"Who's the pretty lady?" Sasuke asked as soon as she came into her view.

"I'm just Kiba-kun's friend," she cut off Kiba's answer with one of her own. "My name's Hina, what's yours?" she was gentle as she spoke to him.

"I'm Sasuke!" he introduced himself proudly. "I'm ten years old!" Hinata didn't take her eyes away from him even when she felt Kiba's questioning gaze.

"Really?" she continued her impromptu interview. "Do you have any siblings?"

"I have a big brother!" he was cheerful as he tried to stand up but failed to do so. "But he's so mean to me." Kiba didn't know whether to laugh at the pout or be afraid of the man's mental status. "The scary snake man says I can't see aniki if I don't take the icky stuff."

"You mean you don't know this man?"

"I know him, he's name's O-chi-chi," he struggled with the name but gave up on it to continue his tale. "I see him all the time!"

"Where do you see him?"

"He plays hide and seek with the guards in tou-san's office and then he goes to Ranmaru-san's office then to Kabuto-san's office."

"He's always there?" she feigned curiosity as she asked.

"Yep, and then when he leaves, he always gives me candy and he has a bag full of them!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really," he tried to stand up once more but couldn't due to the large hand on his shoulder.

"I know I told you, you can't leave the bed until you're better Sasu-chan," Kiba's voice was stern yet gentle at the same time.

"But I wanna show Hina-chan!"

"Don't worry about it Sasu-chan," she placated the young boy trapped in a man's body. "I'll be by some other time and then you can show me, alright? When you're better I'll be sure to be here."

"Okay!" he chirped before yawning loudly.

"You can go back to sleep now Sasu-chan," Kiba brushed his lips against the sweaty forehead. "I'll talk to Hina-chan outside okay?"

"Night, night," he muttered as his eyelids drooped. The adults left the room as soon as they made sure that the boy-man was asleep.

"What do you think?"

"We'll talk outside."

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

"Kenji, what do you think we should do today?" she cooed at the gurgling child in her arms. "Your father has left for work and we're at home." The six month old boy simply stared and smiled at her. "Do you want to go see your grandfathers?" he giggled softly at her. "Okay, we'll go see them." She moved to stand but a knock on the door had her facing the entryway to their home. Walking quietly with her baby cradled gently in her protective embrace, she opened the door and stared in shock at the pink haired woman standing there.

"Hello Narumi," the jade eyed woman's smile was meant to be friendly but it looked menacing to the blonde mom.

"What are you doing here?" she spared no time for pleasantries.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing," green eyes caught sight of the red haired child. "My, my it seems Sasuke wasn't the only one getting busy." She sneered.

"Get out of here." She slammed the door in the woman's face but not before hearing the mad cackling that resounded through her mind.

"I'll be back Narumi!" the blonde ignored her as she rushed to the living room to get the phone.

"Gaara, I'm going to Dad's and Papa's," she said as she grabbed the emergency bag for both her and Kenji. "Sakura was here and she just saw Kenji. I didn't like the way she looked at both of us so I'll be staying there until you come pick us up." she continued even when she knew she was only talking to his voicemail. "I'll see you later, talk to me when you can."

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

"Why do I feel like this is some kind of a grandiose plan?" Kiba paced back and forth, the couple watching him as he did.

"I think it is," Itachi finally said making the large man stop in his tracks. "But I don't think he's after Sasuke or the Uchiha," he said.

"Then what does he want?"

"Narumi," Hinata said. "Very few people know that Narumi is actually Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki's child but it makes sense. Orochimaru and Minato were both in line for Konoha Pharmaceuticals."

"Isn't that Rasengan Medtech Corp now?" Kiba asked.

"Yes," she nodded as the brunet sat down. "The former owner of Konoha Pharma was Judge Sarutobi."

"The same judge that married Gaara and Narumi?"

"Again yes," she glared at his interruption. "Anyway, Orochimaru was an orphan and he was adopted by Sarutobi-sama and everyone thought he would inherit the company because Sarutobi-sama's other sons were not interested in the company. That was, until Minato came into their lives. Minato Namikaze was the son of Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama – both were students of Sarutobi-sama as well, they were Orochimaru's classmates."

"I don't get it. If they studied under Sarutobi-sama then how did they have a child?"

"Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama were only seventeen, it had been an accident and so they hid him from their teacher. No one really knows where they sent Minato but when he turned eighteen he revealed himself and everything came down from there."

"What happened?"

"Minato was brighter, he had a knack for the medical business that even Orochimaru was jealous of. Sarutobi-sama turned his attention to him and as his parents even Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama turned their backs on their classmate. He felt abandoned and when it was revealed that Minato was to become the next CEO of Konoha Pharma, Orochimaru went off the radar. And I'm guessing that he finally revealed himself when his plans were finished."

"What does this have to do with Sasuke and Narumi?"

"Orochimaru used Sasuke to get revenge on Narumi," Hinata said. "I recognize the symptoms. Tell me Kiba, has anything else happened between you and Sasuke?" the red flush that occupied the brunet's face was enough of an answer.

"Kiba?"

"I found him at Narumi and Gaara's house after the party," the confident man seemed to fold into himself as he answered. "I took him back here and somehow we got drunk. Andthenwehadsex." He mumbled to quick and quiet for anyone to understand.

"And then what happened?" Hinata didn't bother to ask again.

"Next morning he was still mature although he was a bit flirty and confused but by the next day he started to show signs of some kind of psychological disorder. At first I didn't think it was too bad so I didn't call anyone." He confessed. "I was also afraid of what Gaara might say."

"He'll definitely blow up when he finds out." It was said so carelessly, it left Kiba more scared than before.

"Itachi stop scaring him," Hinata chided her husband. "And then what happened?"

"Hinata, I'm a soldier, I know the signs," the brunet lost all nervousness. "I recognize the signs but am I right?"

"I'll need to do some research but most likely what Sasuke is going through is a type of PTSD."

"So what are we going to do?"

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

"They're in her bedroom," Iruka told the frantic redhead. "Go on in."

"Rumi," his voice was gentle as he called to his wife who was lying on the bed watching their son sleep.

"What do they want from me?" teary blue eyes met with worried green. "What do they want from me?"

"I will protect you Narumi," he encased her in his arms. "I promise, they won't get to you."

"I love you Gaara." Her eyelids fluttered close as he rocked her gently. "I trust you." She whispered as she succumbed to her exhaustion but not before feeling her husband's soft lips on her forehead as his arms tightened around her.

* * *

**AN: So what did you think?**

**Comments and Suggestions please Review.  
**

**Love lots,  
**

**Allie  
**


	9. Chapter 9: The End

**AN: So here's the next and last chapter to this story. Warning:: Lemony lime.. **

* * *

"I already have my guys on his tail."

"I will send you some of my men to help."

"I won't let that snake and his minions threaten my family any longer." Bright green eyes flashed with anger, bloody red hair swaying softly with the wind.

"I know Gaara," with long dark hair and deep black eyes, the second man was also a sight to behold. "I'll help you protect them both."

"Thank you Itachi," he said. "Tell me, how is Sasuke now?"

"Neji's been helping him," Itachi replied. "Neji said he's having trouble breaking down barriers but Kiba's affection for Sasuke is making it easier."

"That's good."

"Are you sure you're not angry at them for hiding their relationship?"

"I was," the redhead admitted. "Especially at Sasuke for what he did to Narumi but when I found out that he didn't even make the conscious decisions to do those things I realized I was being irrational. I forgive him for his actions only because they're not really _his_. But I will not let it go on."

"You're a good man Gaara. Narumi is lucky to have you."

"I'll call you when we have news."

"Happy snake hunting," They shook hands and headed separate ways.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

"Rumi, I'm home."

"I'm in the kitchen," the red haired man followed his wife's voice and found the blonde woman setting the table. "You're just in time for dinner."

"I spoke to Itachi." He sat at the table watching her move around their spacious kitchen.

"I know," she placed a plate in front of him and sat in his lap facing him. "Hinata came by just after you left and she told me everything."

"What do you think?"

"I believe her," she gave him a small kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "She has no reason to lie to me."

"I've sent some people to look for the snake but he proves to be as slippery as his namesake."

"I know and I also know that Itachi is helping you."

"Should we do something about Kiba?"

"Why?"

"He hid this from us."

"No," she said decisively. "Hiding Sasuke from us was the best thing he could've done. If we had seen him during that week, surely you would've killed Sasuke or at the least maimed him. What about Sakura?"

"I'm letting Hinata take care of that."

"How?"

"Sakura's a supermodel who's out of a job right now," he explained. "If you remember my cousin Sasori, he's an artist who works with Haku."

"What do they have to do with anything?" Narumi asked. "I know Haku because I was friends with her husband Zabuza back in nursing school so I don't see what they have to do with this."

"Zabuza has a few connections of his own and with him working with Sasori and Hinata they will be luring Sakura out of hiding using a contract that will be faked by Kisame."

"Itachi's best friend who's a lawyer is involved?'

"Well a lot of people love you Rumi," he said. "You just didn't realize it."

"They're going out of their ways to do this for me."

"You deserve this." He captured her lips in a passionate kiss, pulling her closer as he did so. She could feel him stir beneath her, his hardening shaft grazing her feminine core.

"Aren't you hungry?" she asked once they pulled away.

"Not for food," he growled as he rose from his seat, taking her with him. He cleared the table with one swipe of his arm and settled her down on the hard wood. She sat on the table her arms and legs still locked around her husband's muscular body. Their lips connected in a frenzied kiss, his hands wandering down her blouse as he ground his hips into hers. A loud moan tore out of her mouth as he palmed her clothed breasts.

"Gaara~" he grunted in reply as he freed her soft mounds. Slender fingers entangled in bloody locks as she withered under her husband's ministrations.

"Rumi," he whispered against her tanned neck. "I don't think I can wait." He panted as she trailed her hands down his chest and into the fly of his pants. She stroked him through his slacks, relishing in the hardness that met her soft skin.

"Do what you want Gaa-ra," she whispered as skilled fingers dove into the open zipper and fisted him. Teal eyes fluttered close, their owner hissing as his wife stroked him. He growled possessively as he reached under her skirt and stroked her clothed core.

"Mine," he nibbled on her earlobe as he slipped two fingers into her. He held onto her hips as they bucked, yearning for more of his touch a needy moan escaping her lips when he refused to give her what she wanted. "Tell me." He held his hand still even when he ached to do as she needed, he wanted to hear her say it.

"_I need you,"_ he'd gotten what he wanted and rewarded her for it. "Gaara please," her face was flushed, long blonde hair cascading down her back in messy waves, cerulean orbs hidden by long lashes as she stared at him with half mast eyes. _"I want you."_ Without waiting for another word, he replaced his fingers with his aching member in a single stroke relishing in the broken mantra of his name that came from his wife. He rocked with her, slowly coaxing her climax out of her.

They lay on the table, clothes rumpled, catching their breath after their lovemaking. On the floor lay forgotten, broken plates and glasses and scattered silverware; they weren't needed for the rest of the night.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

"Breaking News: The corpse of what used to be Orochimaru the Sannin had been found early this morning. Investigators say the body had been hidden for almost three months. The police was alerted~"

"It's all over the news."

"I know, it's the first thing I saw when I turned my tv on."

"Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome."

"Gaara, I want to invite Sasuke and Kiba for Kenji's birthday." He turned the tv off as his wife settled on his lap. She took his mug of coffee and set it on the coffee table before turning her attention back to him.

"That's three months away," he said, teal clashing into cerulean.

"Well I don't think I'm ready to see them for Christmas or the New Year but by January, I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem."

"Okay."

"Okay?" she asked in disbelief. "Just like that?"

"I've long since forgiven Sasuke," Gaara explained. "And Neji tells me that the therapy has been good for him. He and Kiba is actually a somewhat normal couple now, or at least as normal as those two could be. Sakura's life has been ruined thanks to our dear old friends, Orochimaru is gone and so are his minions. There's no one to threaten our family anymore and I think it's time to mend fences with them."

"Thank you."

"What do you want to do for your birthday?"

"I just want to spend time with you and Kenji." She snuggled into his chest, sighing deeply as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'll take the next week off from work so we can celebrate together."

"Thank you Gaara," she pulled away from the embrace to look him in the eyes. "Thank you for loving me." Their lips met in a passionately sweet kiss that drowned out everything else.

She should've known. She should never have doubted Him. He had a plan and everything had gone smoothly. She was loved, she had a family, she was whole.

* * *

**AN: Thanks to everyone who followed and reviewed and read this story. This is the last chapter and I hope you guys enjoyed. I have also other stories that you can read if you want but I do plan on writing another FemNaruGaara but I don't know when that will be.**

**So, for the last time in this story: Tell me what you think ne?  
**

**Love lots,  
**

**Allie :)  
**


End file.
